Irina and Mutts little adventure
by ValenaSpalko
Summary: Irina Spalko and Mutt Williams have some fun, a fluffy one shot x Strong sex


Irina and Mutts little adventure

'Mutt Williams' Irina said, putting her hands on her hips.

'What?' He asked.

'Have you been sneaking a peek on me again?' She asked.

'There wasn't a first time and why the hell would I want to sneak a peek on you?' He asked. They were in a tent together and Mutt was allowed to be untied as he couldn't escape anyway. The rest of the soldiers were out in the jungle on watch, leaving her and Mutt alone.

'I'm a woman' She said, sitting down on her bed. He looked down at his bike that he was fixing. Irina unbuttoned her gimnasterka and button up tank top, slowly revealing her bra.

'And are you sure you wouldn't want to sneak a peek at me?' She asked, seductively. Mutt looked up and immediately felt himself go hard. He got up and walked over to her. He grabbed her arm, catching her by surprise and pushed her up against a cabinet. He removed her gimnasterka and tank top.

'Ooh Mutt, you are frisky' She grinned seductively. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, finding her surprisingly light. He put her down with some force.

'Rough it is' She whispered into his ear as he got on top of her. He ran his fingers through her jet-black bob, kissing her neck. He unclipped her bra and pulled it off, revealing two incredibly well developed breasts. This surprised him as she had looked pretty flat chested with her uniform on. He grabbed one of them in his hand, gently rubbing the nipple. She gasped in delight and he found that he liked the sound of her. He grabbed the other one and sucked on the nipple.

'Mmm... ohhh' She moaned, closing her eyes. He wanted to make her moan even more so he went lower down, kissing her stomach. He slid her trousers off and kissed her legs. He slid her panties off, slowly revealing her pussy.

'That is one nice pussy' He grinned.

'Thanks' She said. He slowly rubbed her clit with a finger. She started moaning again.

'Mmm... that's so nice' She moaned. Her breath quickened and she became even wetter when she saw him ducking his head between her legs. She opened them wide so that he could get better access. He opened her lips up wide and started tonging her clit gently.

'Uhhhhhh, uhhhh' She moaned, opening her legs for more. He stuck his tongue in her vagina, pulling it in and out.

'Oh fuck! That feels good' She moaned. She inserted two fingers inside and started to lick her clit at the same time. She arched her back and threw her head back in pleasure. He started sucking. She couldn't take it any longer.

'I'm gonna come!' She moaned. Mutt couldn't wait for this. He quickened his fingers and plunged in deeper.

'Ahhhh!' She cried, as she came. Mutt released his fingers, letting the juices flow. He sucked the juice off of his two fingers, letting Irina catch her breath.

'Now it's my turn' She grinned seductively. She got up and pushed him onto his back. She pulled his shirt off, gently kissing down his chest.

'Mmmm' He smiled. She looked up at him with her icy blue eyes. He suddenly felt the urge to kiss her. He gently grabbed her. She submitted. He pulled her closer to him, catching her lips in his mouth, massaging them gently. She tasted so good. He stroked her back gently. He loved the sound of their sucking movements. When they pulled away, Irina smiled at him. He'd never noticed it before but she was extremely pretty. Beautiful in fact. He guessed that was the reason he had wanted to kiss her.

'You're beautiful, you know that?' He whispered. She shook her head.

'I don't think so' She whispered, continuing to kiss his chest. He played with a strand of her silky smooth hair. She moved lower down, unzipping his trousers and pulling his boxers down. As soon as his erection was revealed, she slid her small and dainty hands up and down it.

'Mmmm' He moaned.

'You like that?' She whispered.

'Yes' He moaned.

'How about this then?' She asked, ducking her mouth over the erection and licking the tip. He threw his head back.

'That feels so good! Oh holy fuck!' He yelled loudly. She went quicker.

'I'm gonna come!' He yelled loudly. She felt his cum enter his mouth. She swallowed it.

'Come here' Mutt whispered, breathlessly. She crawled over to him seductively. To her surprise, he pulled her onto her back, getting on top of her. She let out a little shriek in surprise. He gently sucked and nibbled on her ear lobe. She giggled a little.

'Oooh, that tickles!' She cried. He opened her legs and looked up at her for approval. She nodded. He slowly entered her, pushing the erection in deeply. He found her G-spot immediately. She threw her head back as he moved in and out of her quickly.

'Harder!' She moaned. He followed her request and plunged in and out faster, rubbing her clit at the same time. His head was buried into her sweet smelling neck, she had obviously put perfume on. She moved with him quickly.

'Fuck! You're so good!' Mutt yelled. They moaned together loudly as they came at the same time. He felt Irina's thin frame shake underneath him as she orgasmed. He slowly pulled out and got under the bed sheets. Irina got up.

'Where are you going?' Mutt asked.

'I'm going back to my tent' She said.

'Can't you stay?' He asked.

'Do you want me to?' She asked.

'I would love you to' He smiled. She looked quite surprised and smiled. She got under the covers with him. As she slipped in next to him he realised that this is where he belonged. In bed next to Irina Spalko. He had fallen in love. He looked into her eyes and she realised what had happened.

'You love me?' She asked.

'I think I do' He smiled.

'Oh, I love you too' She smiled.

'Come here' He smiled. She shifted over to him and rested her head on his chest. She lay one arm across his chest. He took her hand and squeezed it gently. He wrapped his other arm around her back, kissing her forehead.

'I liked those kisses you gave me' She whispered.

'I liked them too, you know Irina, you are actually an amazing person when you aren't following orders' Mutt smiled. She laughed a little.

'Yes, the KGB has made me a bitch' She said.

'A lovable one' Mutt smiled. She snuggled in further.

'You're so, so pretty, you have lovely eyes' Mutt smiled, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

'You think so?' She asked.

'Yes, I bet you have men telling you all the time' Mutt smiled.

'Actually, most men call me ugly' She said.

'What? You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen! And I have met a lot of women' Mutt said. She smiled at him.

'You're the kindest man in the universe Mutt Williams' Irina whispered. He kissed her gently.

'My beautiful Irina' He whispered.


End file.
